


The Scrapbook: Katekyo Hitman Reborn Edition

by Rasei



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Tsuna had a lonely life before, Tsuna wants more for life, collection, short storie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:08:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23308105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rasei/pseuds/Rasei
Summary: A Katekyo Hitman Reborn dumping ground for snippets, drabbles, and other stories. May feature OCs, odd couplings, and multiple genres. Now: Tsuna is always alone.
Kudos: 2





	The Scrapbook: Katekyo Hitman Reborn Edition

Tsuna is alone like always. Just reading his manga like always. Tsuna's mother is the only one that cared, like always.

If he dropped dead, who would notice besides his mom? He sighed, hoping for something to break the monotonous that his life was.

'Hey kid, look outside!'

Tsuna sat up at the unfamiliar voice but didn't see anyone else in the room. He looked outside to see if someone was out there, but a shooting star caught his eye. Remembering the wishes came true when wishing on a falling star, he thinks,

'I wish the loneliness would go away.'

He then returns to his manga, not knowing that his ancestor was watching over him.

A week later, Reborn blasts into Tsuna's life.


End file.
